idlethumbsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode List
This is a list of all episodes, podblasts, and special recordings of Idle Thumbs and The Idle Thumbs Podcast. Idle Thumbs *Episode 1: Let the Games Begin *Episode 2: The Fanboy's Lament *Episode 3: Field of Dreams *Episode 4: The Fable of Love *Episode 5: The Wizard *Episode 6: Explode Mode *Episode 7: Stop Doing Interviews *Episode 8: Green Lantern is the Blindfolded Fool *Episode 9: The Confestabaloo *Episode 10: The Ballad of John Riccitiello *Episode XI: Extremes *Episode XI-2: The Legend of Big Bird's Bones *Episode 13: Manipulated Through Time *Episode 14: Interface with the Animus *Episode 15: I'll Kill the Last Alien *Episode 16: The Sources' Duel *Episode 17: War of the Broses *Episode !!: With Joe Pesci *Episode 18: Citizen Killzone *Episode 19: Upping the Majesty *Episode 20: Idle Thumbs 2000 *Episode 21: The Hypersonic Effect *Episode 22: Put On the Top Ghost *Episode 23: At the Mountains of Money *Episode !!: CDC '09: A Fish Called Extreme *Episode !!: GDC '09: Don't Look at Me, I'm Hideo *Episode !!: GDC '09: Morality, the Medical Surprise *Episode !!: GDC '09: (Transmission Lost) *Episode 24: Shadow and Colossus: Back in Action *Episode 25: Pause Theme from Battletoads *Episode 26: Raising the 'Bargo *Episode 27: What is Game? *Episode 28: Other People Get It *Episode 29: Dreaming of Gillen *Episode 30: Idle Thumbs E30 *Episode !!: With Cheese Plate *Episode 31: The Future of Games *Episode !!: With StarCraft II *Episode 32: The Stuff Dreams Are Made Of *Episode 33: "The Kane of Lynch" or "This Crazy Robot" or "Rock the Mouse" *Episode 34: The First Age of Extreme *Episode 35: A Great Way to Have Fun *Episode 36: Shambling, Goofy *Episode !!: Surprise! *Episode 37: You Gotta Have Spice *Episode 38: Up On This Boss *Episode !!: With Brutal Legend *Episode !!: With StarCraft II 2 *Episode 39: Video Game Baby *Episode 40: Idle Thumbs 40,000 (Nobody Beats the Blizz) *Episode 41: Space Boss: The Lord of Space *Episode !!: PAX 09: Ron Gilbert *Episode !!: PAX 09: Valve's Chet Faliszek *Episode !!: PAX 09: BioWare's Mac Walters *Episode 42: The Dreamcast *Episode 43: Jeff "Gone" Goldblum *Episode 44: Salacious Thumb *Episode 45: Episode Forty-Five *Episode 46: First Annual Year *Episode 47: "The Lord of the Donk" or "And That's Who the Lord of the Donk Was" *Episode 48: In Space *Episode !!: With Max Schaefer *Episode 49: Bargo Busters *Episode 50: "Farewell, Video Games" or "The Shitty Wizard" *Episode 51: THE GREAT GATLING-GUNSBY *Episode 52: Scoops Horn *Episode 53: "Your Buddy, Space Marine" or "The Capper" *Episode !!: GDC 2010: Phaedrus 2010 *Episode 54: Super Expert Pro *Episode 55: His Cyborg Familiar *Episode 56: Shoveling Your Hat and Crow *Episode 57: Remember The Airfield *Episode 58: A Castro Situation *Episode 59: Rolling With the Pope *Episode 60: Nasty/Good/Badass *Episode 61: Diplomatic Pouch *Episode 62: The Silken Goku *Episode 63: Day One Perch *Episode 64: Burnin' Down the Wolfman *Episode !!: GDC '11: Hold On To Your B.U.T.T.O.N. *Episode !!: GDC '11: Games Kasavin *Episode !!: GDC '12: The Death of Nick Breckon *Episode !!: GDC '12: With Blasts *Episode 65: Dance Of The Treasure Goblin *Episode 66: It's Broadcast Jones *Episode 67: Dot Gobbler *Episode 68: That's the stuff *Episode 69: I Had a Gleam *Episode 70: An Angry God *Episode 71: Nothing as good as Ya Eat 'Em *Episode 72: Crazy Crane's Deceit *Episode 73: Pegasus Launch *Episode 74: That Meat Boy That Sat Me Down *Episode 75: Save the Razzin' *Episode 76: The Three Antidotes *Episode 77: Our neighbor Scoops *Episode 78: The Ruinationcast *Episode 79: Most Memorable Maid *Episode 80: Happy Dishonored Halloween *Episode 81: Happy Halloween *Episode 82: An Ancient Evil Awakens *Episode 83: Free Macintosh Warez *Episode 84: Nineties Cockpit Freakout *Episode 85: "An Indulgent Dateline" or "An Indulgent Episode Title" *Episode 86: Always support the Danger Layer *Episode 87: Spray Spin Grill *Episode 88: Lacks Restraint *Episode 89: The Ship Economy *Episode 90: Passive but Deadly *Episode 91: The Clapper *Episode 92: The Mind-Tech Contingency *Episode 93: Babywall the Horse Armor *Episode 94: Readers Like You *Episode 95: H.D. Cool Spot *Episode 96: Historical Beef *Episode 97: The Dash Rendar Synergy *Episode 98: Happy Dishonored Return of Nick Breckon *Episode 99: "I'm Blown Away" *Episode 100: King Chromin' For A Day *Episode 101: Introduction To Video Games *Episode 102: Standing on the Shoulders of Babies *Episode 103: A Person-Shaped Thing is a Person *Episode 104: Emblematic of the Dissonance *Episode 105: XCOM Obama *Episode 106: Imagine the Man *Episode 107: GIANTBOMB.COM *Episode 108: A Premium Price *Episode 109: Prepare for the Jelly *Episode 110: The Thing That You Needed to Say *Episode 111: Cruisin' for a Word that Rhymes With Cruisin' *Episode 112: The Cast Of Us *Episode 113: Shoot That Pizza *Episode 114: A Heavy (Baboon) Heart *Episode 115: Robot News *Episode 116: Ragnar Calls it Quits *Episode 117: Sir! Sir! *Episode 118: A Simple Litter *Episode 119: You, Fisher *Episode 120: The Spectacle was Incredible *Episode 121: (I Know You're Having Fun But) I'm Still Working *Episode 122: Mario's Picnic *Episode 123: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9: Colon! *Episode 124: Blockbuster Black Case *Episode 125: Eyes of the G-Man *Episode 126: Old Growth Artisinal Dot *Episode 127: His Boss Encounter *Episode 128: Dear Mom *Episode 129: A Reminder *Episode 130: Fundamentally dangerous to the notion of culture *Episode 131: Real Life *Episode 132: Kobe's Last Shot *Episode 133: Johann's Baton *Episode 134: Sports *Episode 135: That's My Goof *Episode 136: No Man's Guy *Episode 137: Data Complete *Episode 138: A Christmas Blast *Episode 139: Happy News Year *Episode 140: The Customer's Always An Asshole *Episode 141: "I was too busy losing it." *Episode 142: Unmasking The Brain Burglar *Episode 143: This One's Fr4e *Episode 144: Gimme Some More *Episode 145: Rich Uncle, Cool Uncle *Episode 146: Osama's Dog *Episode 147: The Titan Falls *Episode 148: The Octopus in My Mind *Episode 149: A Divine Exodus of Snakes *Episode !!: GDC '14: With Tom Francis *Episode 151: A Fascinating Experience *Episode 152: Piercing the Fourth Dimension *Episode 153: Blondie, Freckles, and Glasses *Episode 154: Super Good *Episode 155: The Satisfaction of a Job Well Done *Episode 156: The Holo-Violator *Episode 157: Molymoto *Episode 158: P is For Podcast *Episode 159: Wilson's Ghoulish Countenance *Episode 160: Die Übiverse *Episode 161: The Eyes of Luigi *Episode 162: Cavorting Amongst the Corpses *Episode 163: A B C D E3 *Episode 164: The Seed of a Sneeze *Episode 165: KeLo. Is. Here. *Episode 166: Cyberpunk Cop-Killer *Episode 167: And That's Why Skeletons Fart That Way *Episode 168: I Like the Hair *Episode 169: On Blade *Episode 170: Esophagus Sarcophagus *Episode 171: The Curious Case of the Rhode Island Reader *Episode 172: http://malaise.ennui/ *Episode 173: Ridonkulous Rift *Episode 174: Live from the Metropolitan Ballroom *Episode 175: It's an Itchio *Episode 176: The Classic Alien Form *Episode 177: The Good Ones *Episode 178: CS Losers *Episode 179: Shadow of Something *Episode 180: Wars & Pieces *Episode 181: Rumors & Hearsay *Episode 182: I Am Suspicious of Myself *Episode 183: The Anonymouses *Episode 184: Super Pools 'n' Ghosts *Episode 185: Beppo's Hole *Episode 186: Doctor DNA *Episode 187: Half a Brain *Episode 188: A Refined Baby *Episode 189: Serious Ma'am *Episode 190: A Very spectrum HoloByte Christmas *Episode 191: Not the Greatest, but the Best *Episode 192: The New Blindfolded Fool *Episode 193: General Interest *Episode 194: A Grave Ghost *Episode 195: Business Guys On Planes *Episode 196: Ode on a Grecian Hat Sale *Episode 197: What Happened To Us *Episode 198: Missing Molyneux *Episode 199: Bogost in the Shell *Episode 200: The Idle Thumbs Super Show *Episode 201: Adults Only *Episode 202: Poopwater, New Mexico *Episode 203: Goat Impossible *Episode 204: The Reader's Pleasure *Episode 205: LPB and HPB *Episode 206: Owen Wilson's Nose Idle Thumbs Progresscasts *Idle Thumbs Progresscast #1 (Backers only) *Idle Thumbs Progresscast #2 (Backers only) *Idle Thumbs Progresscast #Dota *F.Nick BreckonCast Transmission 87 (Backers only) *Idle Thumbs Progresscast #3: Vincent Perea's The Boot, The Obelisk, and the Eye (Backers only) *Idle Thumbs Progresscast #4 (Backers only) *Idle Thumbs Progresscast #5 (Backers only) *Idle Thumbs Progresscast #6 *Idle Thumbs Progresscast #7 (Backers only) *Idle Thumbs Progresscast #8 *Idle Thumbs Progresscast #9 *Idle Thumbs Progresscast #10 (Backers only) *Idle Thumbs Progresscast #11 *Idle Thumbs Progresscast #12 *Idle Thumbs Progresscast #13 *Idle Thumbs Progresscast #14 *Idle Thumbs Progresscast #15 *Idle Thumbs Progresscast #16 Special Idle Thumbs Recordings *Idle News Podblast: With Saitek Cyborg *Idle News Podblast: Countdown to Tears *Idle News Podblast: With Free Monster Samples *Idle News Podblast: Without Nick Breckon *The Idle Thumbs Announcement: PAX Panel 2010 * What Is the Best Video Game of All Time? (Special podcast on Medium) Idle Thumbs UK *Episode !!: Live at Brick Lane *Episode 1: A Fireside Chat *Episode 2: Conversation Killer Category:Thumb